Scrapbook
by Cheetara
Summary: A collection of poems, drabbles and the like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hell **

I have always known that I would go to Hell.

It should not be much different from what I am accustomed to.

So I guess I will be right at home.

After all much of my family is down there.

And some of my _friends._

Some that have send _me_ down this path.

Some that _I_ have send down this path.

I am sure I will find my father in the darkest pits of hell,

Roasting over the burning lava.

And the man I have pretended to serve for so long,

Systematically decapitated on a bloody rack...

And I am sure their screams of pain will be like music to my ears...

Do I sound a little ... insane?

I have always known that I was a little ... disturbed.

After all what boy blows his mother to bits?

Or doesn't cry when his only friend is murdered in front of his eyes?

Or swear loyalty to the man who slaughtered his people and destroyed his innocence?

Or ... kill his own father?

But then again, I have always known that I would go to Hell.

Hell is after all not for the virtuous.

It is for the tainted, the evil...

You know, someone like me.

Someone who could tear apart two bosom friends.

Carefully manipulating primary emotions like jealousy, anger ... insecurity.

That, and the man they both loved or at least thought so.

(A man so heroic, so schaccarine sweet that I could almost gag.)

I engineered the death of two of the good guys and blasted a hole through the third.

And to make my evilness more complete,

I added a poor defenseless family to the mix.

And so my path was greased with the blood of many.

Sacrificed to further my cause.

Do I feel a twinge of conscience?

Do not make me laugh ... I have always known I would go to Hell.

I have sacrificed many of my own as well.

Including the woman foolish enough to love me.

I know she will not waiting for me as she usually does.

After all I know that it would not be Hell if she were at my side...

And since I always knew that I would be going to Hell,

It is only natural that at the end of the day,

My grand and elaborate machinations should fail.

And I come to my just desserts by succumbing to an essentially horrifying death.

And therefore, despite my superior brain,

And my undoubtedly kick-ass style,

I get blasted through the heart by the all-around good guy...

Though I wish He spared me the ignomity of his pity...

But that matters little to me now,

Because at the end of this dark tunnel lies the gateway of Hell...

Two misty smiling faces await me there, arms outstretched,

Calling me by a name I have long forgotten...

And all of a sudden I realize...

I am leaving Hell!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mask**

Why do I wear a mask ?

I don't understand why this question should ever rise.

As far as I am concerened

Everyone wears a mask.

As for myself ...

This face that I show to the world ...

Or the man beneath ?

Sometimes I wonder ...

Which is the real me ?

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Please Review !

Keep reading !


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : I do not own FY. I wish I did. But I don't. _

**From A Villian to A Hero**

We are not that different,

You and I.

You are sugar and I am spice.

I am naughty where you are nice.

You are the light and I am the dark.

You are romantic, I am stark.

In the end, we are halves of the same circle.

Its just that ...

You have excess and I have absolutely no scurple.

So when you face me to deliver that much hyped _rightful justice _for all the world to see,

Remember, you're but a step from becoming me.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Please Review!

Keep reading !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't FY. (Big Sigh)

**Redemption**

Ungrateful son,

Untrustworthy friend,

Unfaithful lover,

I have seen it all.

I have been it all.

Yet you ask me to remove my armour for you ?

Foolish woman, don't you see ?

Redemption is not for me ...

OoOoOo

Please Review!

Keep Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_Standard Disclaimers apply ..._

_**Actor**_

In this gigantic stage that men call life,

I have been an unparalled actor.

The creator has offered me numerous roles to fill my cache,

And I have handled them all with great panache.

I have been the loving brother,

Consumed by guilt and sorrow,

Determined to live for my sister a life she would never see...

I have been the brightest flower in the royal garden,

Pining like the rest of them for that unattainable star...

I have been the resentful Queen Bee,

Jealous of that warm spring breeze that flitted through the halls,

Threatening to change everything I knew ...

I have been the loyal friend,

Being there where they needed me,

Being there when _she _needed me ...

I have been the dutiful seishi,

Defending _her _with every drop of blood that I have ...

No part is that difficult for me to play you see,

No one can enact a death scene better than me ...

Yet despite this,

I have one regret ...

Lost in this maze of identities there is one role that I always forget ...

In the end you see ...

I have been everything,

But I have never been ... Me.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading !

Please Review !


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Damn you woman, listen to what I have to say.

What caused you to enact such a tragedy, pray?

If I wanted to see such melodrama, I would have rather seen a kabuki play.

Now your lifeblood stains my pristine armor,

And I had just polished it for almost over an hour.

Also, I find myself carrying you around,

It makes me question, is my mind sound?

This arrangement I find, is uncomfortable and inconvenient too,

And all the world will think that I have feelings for you!

Now let me make one thing very plain,

It is not to avenge _you_ I have the boy-king slain.

It is true that the shimmering fire of revenge in my heart does burn,

Killing him was just a part of _my_ master plan.

Damn you woman, why won't this pain in my heart recede?

Of this side-show, I have no need.

You do realize that this is a time for action,

At this moment, I do not need this distraction.

Damn you woman, what have you done?

What are these feelings that I thought were dead and long gone?

I have worlds to conquer and people to kill,

I have to make the heaven and earth weep tears of blood till I have had my fill.

So you see woman, lots of people will get hurt.

Damn you woman, I cannot do that if you make me remember ... my heart.

OoOoOoO

Keep Reading

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**Fool**

Dreams, I have realized, do not exsist.

Reality is so much more tangible than that elusive goal.

Yet today I am here, leaving behind my newly wedded wife and my unborn son;

Here I am, courting Death, so that the smiling face I cherish in my Dream will not shatter ...

Dreams, I have decided, are for fools.

I should know.

After all, I am one of those fools.

OoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimers Apply.

**Father**

Father, who are you to me?

The answer to this question still confuses me.

When I asked people about you, they all had something to say,

And their tales varied as much as night and day.

To the Miko, you were the beloved Seishi and dear friend,

You were one of those seven warriors who swore to protect her till the end.

To your fellow warriors, you were one of the chosen few,

Friend, brother and Emperor too.

Uncle T. says that you were a charming cocktail of varied roles moulded into one,

Uncle C. says you were the noble one.

But, I think they gloss over your faults a little too much,

And this leaves me in quite a lurch.

Their stories, though diluted are undoubtedly true,

But they don't help me understand the real you.

I swear the Bards are worse than they,

Their voices never tire when they sing,

Tales of the handsome and tragic boy-king.

This and more they say,

Of how you saved our tomorrow by sacrificing your today.

Your people mourned your passing,

Anyone would, when they heard the news of the death of their King.

This war deep scars in our lands has torn,

And sometimes I wonder, whether it is for you ... or for themselves that they mourn?

To my Mother, you are the man who made her his wife,

You are the man who swore to stay by her side all through her life.

I can sense the pain in my Mother's eye, yet her eyes are dry,

After all, an Empress does not cry.

Only then I realize;

Father, you are the emptiness in my Mother's eye.

Still Father, who are you to me?

I am _still_ to find the answer you see.

In the royal hall you are the melanchony silence,

You are that man whose shadow in me my mother tries to sense.

You are the missing part me, the man for whose touch I hunger,

Father, when I think of you I feel a whole lot of pain and anger.

Despite all of this you see,

In the end Father, you are nothing but a stranger to me.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Ugly**

They all call me beautiful,

I curse this beauty that has made me a whore, a plaything, a mere tool.

Why do I always inspire lust and never love?

For this I curse the Gods above.

There is a man I love yet I am nothing to him,

He says I am not the woman who can satisfy him.

Oh how I wish I could curse him...

Why is it so difficult to see beyond this painted mask?

Is feeling my tainted, scarred and bleeding soul so difficult a task?

Why can't men see beyond this beautiful shell that I don outside?

Is it because they are scared to see how ugly I am inside?

OoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Merry Christmas and A very Happy New Year**_

_Standard disclaimers apply._

_**Hate**_

Why did I hate you my friend?

After all we did swear that our friendship would last till the end!

You say, it is circumstance.

You say, it is fate.

I know that it is not circumstance.

And it is definitely not fate.

I hated you because...

It is easier to hate.

OoOoOoO

Keep reading!

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimers apply.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nothing is more precious than human life,

It is more beautiful than paradise;

More tempting than the neighbor's wife.

Yet, such is the rule of Nature,

Death must come to each and every creature.

To accomplish so much in so little time is very tough,

Wise men agree that even forever is not enough.

Yet they call me evil,

And curse me for what I do.

I call them fools,

And hypocrite too.

So what if I skip from body to body and sometime torture people to death?

But _that_ much is to be _expected_ from an evil wraith.

Sure I spread grief and a lot of pain,

But look at _all_ that precious time I gain.

And when I torture them,

Watching their pathetic attempts to prolong their life is most amusing.

And I know that when I decided to elongate my life,

I was doing the right thing.

OoOoOo

Keep reading!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Love is ... **

Love is an obsession.

Love is being blinded by your passion.

OoOoO

Love is an undying passion.

Love is loyalty, love is devotion.

OoOoO

Love is like music, an undefined emotion,

Love is ... a lot of confusion.

OoOoO

I once searched for love in an unattainable fantasy.

I realized too late that it is nothing so fancy ... love is warm, practical reality.

OoOoO

What is love?

But then, one would need a soul to know more about the above.

OoOoO

Men turn into fools when they fall in love.

I ain't no fool to bother about something as silly as love.

OoOoO

Love is, like everything else, a lot of pain.

Love is, where you loose everything with no gain.

OoOoOoO

Love is ... sacrifice.

It is sometimes very painful but it makes one feel ... nice.

OoOoOoO

I know of love the least.

After all, love is forbidden to a beast.

OoOoO

Love is friendship.

Through life and death it is the most enduring relationship.

OoOoOoO

Love is like sweet poison you see.

I am convinced that one day ... it will be the death of me.

OoOoOoO

Love is like fine wine, sometimes bitter and sometimes sweet.

Your life is incomplete until you have tasted it.

OoOoOoO

Love brings out the worst in men, for a long time I held this maxim as true.

I now know that in our darkest hour it is love that will see us through.

OoOoOoO

Love is for fools.

Love makes it easier for me to manipulate them as tools.

OoOoO

Keep reading.

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Once Upon A Time**

Once upon a time...

A tainted moon had fallen in love with a frozen sun.

Their story started quite predictably, in a land far, far away....

Where the darkest night was put to shame by a darker day.

Honor had ceased to exist and each day hope died a slow, lingering death.

Yet, amidst the ruins of their dying land, the tainted moon learnt to have faith...

It was during the dying hours of the day that the moon had seen the sun for the first time,

It was then that she knew that she wanted to be by his side till the very end of time.

And so the tainted moon followed the frozen sun like a silent shadow,

Through every gray today ... into a black tomorrow.

Whether the frozen sun would return her love only time could tell,

Nevertheless, she was determined to follow him to the gates of Hell.

And so the moon followed the sun's track,

Hoping, praying...

That perhaps one day the sun would look back.

What the frozen sun made of this one would never know,

He was not one who would allow his feelings to show.

He was the last of his kind and more handsome than a dream,

And as tainted and scarred as the land which bred him.

He had vowed to make the Heaven and Earth weep tears of blood and paint creation black,

He had vowed that no matter what, he would never look back.

Still the moon followed him, through rain, snow, storm and sleet,

Hoping, Praying...

That perhaps one day, their paths would meet.

The sun burned, the sun blighted,

He destroyed those who stood in his way.

The moon followed, slipping over the trail of destruction he left behind,

Silently supporting him all through the way.

But the event the moon hoped for never came to pass.

The sun pressed forward and never looked back.

One could speculate what the sun thought of the moon's unquestioning loyalty,

For he showed no sign of acknowledging her mute fealty.

But then, his behavior is nothing unnatural,

After all, what man does for his shadow care?

A shadow is a shadow,

Its just there...

And thus the days rolled on...

Till the arrival of one blood red dusk...

When the Angel of Death had come to fulfill his preordained task.

And for the first time the moon stepped in front of the sun,

Gladly going to the realm of Death in place of the sun.

For at that moment what the moon always wished for came to pass

And finally, after many years of pain and loss...

For that instant the path of the sun and the moon did cross.

They parted again as the moon declared her love for him,

And the sun realized that this time there would be no moon following him.

Thus they parted and would never again meet,

And everybody knows that without the shadow, the body is incomplete.

Did the sun realize this?

Did he curse his fate?

Was he sorry that he never looked back and now it was too late!

Alas, the answers to those questions we will never know,

He wasn't one who would allow his feelings to show.

OoO

But then again, perhaps this was their destiny,

The tainted moon and the frozen sun,

Cursed to follow one another through eternity,

Doomed lovers, such is their fate,

They would never realize what meant to the other,

Until it was too late.

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own FY

* * *

I am the Azure Dragon of the East, 

There are some who argue that I am the strongest saint beast.

I am the mighty God of War,

I am the Lord of Thunder,

With one blow I could tear Heaven and Earth asunder.

Yet I think that my poweress is hyped a little too much,

For when my people suffer I cannot offer a healing touch.

I am guardian of a dying land,

Yet in their darkest hour I cannot lend a helping hand.

I can shower them with powers that would cast other men to shade

Yet I cannot help them rectify the mistakes they made.

To their agony I am nothing more than a silent spectator

Can I then be called a guardian, a benevolent benefactor?

I suppose it is as the Creator said,

We are all prisoners of the rules we made.

For it is ordained that despite our fabled poweress,

My brothers and I can never step outside our sphere.

And in the world of which we are guardians

We can never interfere.

And thus we exist,

Creatures of unparalleled power, beauty and grace.

All powerful …

Yet …

So powerless …

OoOoOoOoOoO

Please review!

Keep reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own FY.

AN: Did not turn out the way I wanted but ...

* * *

I am intelligent, I think…

Usually I can understand the most obscure philosophy before one can blink,

To me, even the hardest problems appear rather mild,

The only thing I cannot prove is that I am an old man in the body of a child.

I hate the fact that my eyelashes upwardly curl,

More than that I hate the fact that I look like a girl.

It is only mildly irritating when my friends cosset and pamper me,

Because, mostly it makes me feel important and rather …nice, you see.

And it makes me realize that maybe I am not as mature as I want to be.

But, I _do_ understand most of the content … at least those that I can hear,

Things from which they want to shield my _innocent_ ear,

And it turns out that in some subjects … I know more than _them_, I fear.

On further reflection I realized I have thoughts most unnatural for my age,

But I have never claimed to be a sage.

Besides, it is natural for some of my thoughts to turn ...err…dirty.

Standing as I am, on the threshold of puberty.

I may be growing but I shall always remain among my brothers, the youngest.

I will never be the most noble or the bravest or the strongest …

But hopefully I shan't _always_ be the shortest.

Even then, I must admit that there are certain advantages to being like this,

For example, if the food is good, I can always charm my way into getting the last piece.

But there are times I really, _really_ mind,

Being stuck in this body of a child…

Like this particular time you see

When this stupid wraith decides to possess me

The very thought that the thing is polluting my body is making me sick,

But the thing will rue the day whenit thought me weak,

I realize that the time to achieve that elusive glory I yearned for is finally here,

It is now that I must act, without hesitation or fear.

May be I will be the subject of a bards song,

One of those _tragic_ heroes who died so young.

The pain is unbearable when I stab my heart,

The thing is trying ... but I will not let us part.

I will hold the thing inside,

Till both of us are on the other side.

I hate this darkness that is covering me,

But more than that I hate the grief on my brother's face you see.

Who the hell am I kidding?

I don't care if stories of my exploits the bards sing,

I want to live and live long,

I don't want to be a Hero who died young,

What I really want is to live a long an full life,

With a horde of brats and really beautiful wife.

Now that I think of it there are so many things I have not done,

Like, when was the last time I had any fun?

I want to explore the world and wear clothes soft and fine,

I want to seduce women and sample fine wine,

I want to experience weathers both harsh and mild,

But most of all I want to be a child.

* * *

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't recall being particularly kind …Or noble …Or unnecessarily brave.

Nothing bored me more than when I had a damsel in distress to save.

I meted out death and reveled in pain.

I never …ever took a step out of which I had nothing to gain.

I did a lot more evil things.

I am sure that of my escapades the bards will never sing.

Of course it stands to reason.

I am not what you call … a _heroic_ person.

And even though people think that my plans have failed,

And I have been denied that immortality which not only I …

Rather all men covet.

But they are wrong,

What I want I always get.

And I have ensured that I am one man this world will _never_ forget.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please Review!

Keep Reading!


End file.
